Information stored in a data store maintained by a number of online service providers can become quite extensive. Users of these online service providers are often inundated with information, sometimes presented multiple times in different formats, making any single piece of information difficult to locate. Because of the multiple different ways in which the information may be presented, online service providers are often not able to utilize it. Additionally, queries submitted by a user may go unnoticed and/or unanswered.